


Phil Coulson, the tiny Agent of SHIELD.

by DeathTrapDaisy



Series: Travel Sized [2]
Category: Avengers 2012
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Cute Phil, M/M, Secret Crush, Slight Set-Up, Tiny!Phil, cute Steve, shrink ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Phil Coulson gets shot with a shrink ray? He’s even shorter than normal, and he needs the Avengers help. He is a little surprised when Steve helps out more than the others though.</p>
<p>The sequel to Loki, the Tiny God of Mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Coulson, the tiny Agent of SHIELD.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about writing this a while back, it’s the sequel to my frosthawk story but can be read by itself. Basically Phil shrunk Loki, fluff happens and Clint falls for Loki etc and Loki stays, this picks up the story after that.

Oh, is that Agent Coulson? Just sitting there on the couch, his back turned to the room as he watched the television, well.. he should be more careful..  
“Haha!!” Phil turns immediately to the declaration and grabs for his taser but its too late. Pew, pew, pew.. Loki laughs victoriously when a tiny voice comes squeaking from the couch surface, Loki rounds the sofa and points still laughing at Phil whom had moments ago been sitting happily with some paperwork on his lap, he’s now scowling up at him trapped underneath it with his tiny taser in hand sparking. “Too slow Agent Coulson!” Loki declares, Phil simply puts his taser away and crosses his arms in annoyance. He never loses his cool no matter what and he knew that Tony and Bruce could simply reverse the settings on the device to bring him back to normal size. Phil crawls out from under the paper work with a little trouble then stands and points at Loki.  
“Put down the weapon immediately!” He demands as toughly as he can manage. Loki snickers at him until he hears the elevator doors open and realizes he’ll soon be caught.  
“Oh I’ll put it down.” Loki teases before he snaps the Shrink Ray in half over one knee, Phil’s eyes widen slightly in surprise and hidden panic, now how will he get put back to normal?  
“Loki, what are you doing?” Phil hears the familiar voice of Clint Barton as he enters the room and comes in to view in front of the couch, Clint glances at the gun on the ground broken in two before he notices the guilty expression on his boyfriends face. “What did you do that for?” He scolds loudly then leans down to pick it up. Phil clears his throat as loudly as he can and Clint turns immediately to the couch and sees him. “Phil? What did you do?” Clint directs at his boyfriend knowing full well this was all on him. He seems suddenly very concerned he looks between the two pieces of the gun then back at Loki who is currently looking at the floor with his arms folded behind his back guiltily.  
“Oh darling don’t look so surprised, I told you I would pay him back.” Loki coos and reaches out his hands and brushes them down his firm arms to the pieces of the gun taking them from his hands and putting them behind his back quickly pecking him on the cheek, Clint smirks at him before still angry. No matter how charming he may be.  
“Do you have any idea how much trouble you’ll be in for this?” Clint reprimands him and sighs harshly scrubbing one hand down his face. Loki shrugs one shoulder innocently and no one is buying it.  
They all three turn to a sound and in walks Tony, Clint stands tall and Loki tries to look as innocent as possible, Tony is currently chewing on what seems to be a turkey sandwich and just looks at them for a moment as they stare at him. Loki and Clint watch him like a Hawk as he circles the couch about to sit down, that’s when Clint finally says something.  
“Ah stop!” Clint literally jumps behind the billionaire and pushes him off the couch simultaneously snatching up Coulson in his hand  
“Ok! Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?” Tony asks immediately impatient but stares when he realizes what Clint is now holding in his hands and close to his body.  
“Umm…I… Coulson is..” Clint stuttered and glanced between Tony and Loki, he didn’t want to outright tell on his boyfriend since he’s currently on probation and would immediately be confined if SHIELD knew what happened.  
“I walked in and found him here like this, I think you have a security breach!” Loki added in to help out and Phil rose a hand in protest.  
"Right." Clint nodded adamantly. Tony looked between them and took another bite of his sandwich not believing for a moment what they were saying, he would be surprised though if Clint would lie for Loki. No matter how enthralled with the God he is at present. Tony glanced down at Phil who was waving his hands at him, Tony leant down to listen to him.  
“Loki!” Phil declared as loudly as he could, Tony stood back up and swallowed his bite.  
“Show me your hands.” Tony demanded at Loki, Clint glanced at him a little worried but he rose his hands and they were empty. Clint looked as surprised as Tony did.  
“Hmm.” Was all Tony said in reply, he’d go into his workshop and take a look at that footage, he wasn’t about to tell them the entire building was bugged though. “I’ll look into it.” He added after a moment then turned and left the three to stand there in silence. Clint turned to Loki still holding Phil in his hands.  
“Fuck,” Clint turned away and paced the room. “damn it Loki. I cant believe I just lied for you! Fuck..shit…” Coulson tugged on Clint’s wristband until Clint lifted him closer to his face.  
“We’ll make a deal.” Phil said and Clint let out a long breath, it wouldn’t be the first time he and Phil made a deal with one another so one of them doesn’t get into trouble, Phil owed him anyways after Clint covered his ass and told Fury that Phil in fact had not spent every night watching Steve sleep while he was recovering from the ice.  
“Ok.” Clint agreed quietly, Phil let out a breath. “What do we do?”  
“We’ll keep this within the tower, if Stark and Dr. Banner can work this out in a timely manner I don’t see why SHIELD should be notified; I’m not hurt and Fury wont care if I take a few vacation days.” Phil said and shook his head in disbelief, he couldn’t believe he had let Loki sneak up on him after everything that happened in the past. He just was so distracted with thoughts of Steve at the moment he had let his guard down, he’d be too embarrassed to explain how it happened to the Director that he would rather work it out himself.  
“Are you sure?” Clint asked and glanced at Loki whom was standing on the other end of the room looking concerned, he should’ve known better. Sometimes Clint swears he doesn’t think more than five minutes ahead of time.  
“I’m sure… I don’t want to see you alone again Barton, even if your boyfriend is a little shit.” Phil actually smiled at that, Clint shook his head. He couldn’t believe how selfless Coulson could be sometimes. All the time.  
“I’ll take you to Tony, I don’t think he bought it.” Clint grimaced and Phil nodded with a sigh.  
“Probably a good idea.” Clint turned and walked out, Loki held up a hand about to question what was going on, Clint pointed at him.  
“I’ll deal with you later.” He said harshly and Loki frowned and watched him go, it would seem this will be a subject for them to fight about later. Perhaps he should’ve thought this through.  
OOO  
“So, let me get this straight,” Tony said then gestured at the hologram that was currently replaying the moment Loki shrunk Phil. “we have all the evidence we need to get Loki locked away for a very long time and you want me and Bruce to fix you again and not tell Fury about this?” Tony asked and laughed in disbelief.  
“Yes.” Phil said as he sat on a small box on Tony’s desk with his hands folded over his lap, Tony let out a long sigh and rubbed his face in his hands.  
“Alright…” he said shaking his head and pulled up the files he saved from the last time when they had to unshrink Loki. Clint sighed in relief, he was angry at Loki but he didn’t want him to be taken away again either.  
OOO  
That night everyone had been filled in at the dinner table, Phil was sat on a shot glass on the table as Tony explained the situation. Loki was seated at the end of the table he looked like a kicked puppy, Clint wasn’t speaking to him at present. Thor was sitting next to him then Natasha, Steve, Tony at the other end of the table and Bruce next to him on the other side.  
“I cant believe this is happening again,” Natasha sighed in annoyance and Loki looked down at the table ashamed. “We’re not telling the Director about this?” she asked and Tony nodded.  
“That’s what Phil wants.” He shrugged and Natasha looked at him a little curious at why that could be.  
Steve found himself glancing at him every few moments, the corner of a napkin torn off and tucked into his tiny shirt collar as he ate; licking his fingers ever so often and taking a swig out of his tiny drinking glass. Steve caught himself staring and grinning like an idiot until Tony elbowed him on his side.  
“Earth to Cap?” Steve turned his attention to him and noticed everyone was staring at him, he must’ve gotten distracted.  
“Huh?” he asked ineloquently and Tony smiled at that.  
“I asked you if you mind Coulson staying with you, he cant go home like that and someone needs to keep an eye on him, I figure with your super hearing you’re a good candidate.” Tony repeated himself and Steve glanced at Phil whom was staring up at him expectantly and looked to be a little surprised at the suggestion himself, Steve fought back a smile and thought to himself who could say no to that?  
“Oh sure, I don’t mind at all.” he turned his attention back at Tony who was smirking at him.  
“Thought you might say that.” He teased then started to eat again, when Steve glanced shyly back at Phil he was glad to see him grinning at him and turn his attention away when he was caught looking. Phil wondered why no one made comments about his small size like everyone did to Loki; maybe they respected him too much for that?  
After dinner everyone got up at their own time Clint purposefully ignoring Loki on his way out, though the Mischief God was nipping at his heels.  
Eventually Phil and Steve were left there alone, Steve wasn’t sure what he should do next. He and Phil had become friends since New York and it was obvious to everyone that Phil had a little crush on him.  
“So, um.. are you done or do you want to stay longer…?” Steve asked unsurely and Coulson briefly glanced behind him and back at Steve finally realizing he was actually talking to him.  
“Oh, whenever you’re ready. I don’t want to be a burden.” Phil immediately rose his hands in surrender.  
“Its no problem, I don’t want to rush you.”  
“I’m ready whenever you are.”  
“Are you sure? I’m in no hurry.”  
“Really, whenever you want to go is fine.”  
“….”  
“….”  
“So, we should go then?”  
“Sure, I mean I’m done if you’re done…?” Steve let out a long sigh and Phil smiled shyly scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. If this is how its going to be this is going to be a long couple of days.  
“Um I guess, lets go then. Maybe we should stop by that little apartment Tony made and grab a couple of things.” Steve suggested and Phil nodded immediately.  
“Yes, good idea.” Phil stood up from where he was sitting, Steve hesitated wiping his hands on the front of his pants before he reached out to pick him up.  
“I guess I should just carry you huh?” Steve unsurely put his hands palm up on the table.  
“If you don’t mind, it would be quite a walk for me.” Phil joked and smiled Steve nodded feeling a little silly.  
“Its not a problem.” He said as Phil already started to climb into his hands, his tiny weight tickled his palms and Steve fought back the desire to giggle as he sat down in his palm.  
“Alright, hold on there Agent.” Steve said playfully though he was already closing a hand around him, unsurprisingly he was gentle as a lamb and acted as if Coulson was made of glass.  
They went to the room where Loki was held at first in the model apartment and Steve set Phil down on the table where it sat to pick out a few things he wanted to take to Steve’s room; Steve picking them up and setting them in a box. They took the bed, a desk and a few chairs.  
“That should do it.” Phil said and smiled as Steve carefully set the last piece of tiny furniture in the box, also grabbing the small couch for good measure. Phil found it rather adorable the way he was so burly handling such tiny items; he immediately quit looking at him like that when Steve turned his attention back at him. He picked the box up; it was just big enough to need both hands then he tried to reach for Phil and paused, unsure of how he should do this without hurting Phil he looked to the older man for ideas.  
“Why don’t I just get in your shirt pocket?” Phil suggested and pointed at it, Steve glanced down at his shirt and smiled with a nod.  
“Oh, that could work, if that’s okay?” He asked setting the box down momentarily and picking him up slowly.  
Are you kidding me? I want to climb into your pocket curl up into a tiny ball and just stay there and listen to your heartbeat forever!  
“I don’t mind, I’d rather not take my chances in that box.” Steve gently tucked him away in his pocket.  
“Sure thing Phil.” Phil turned in the pocket and held onto the hem of it looking out, he was glad he actually could hear Steve’s heart and he felt so warm against him. Steve carried the box and Phil back to his room; it had been a while since he had anyone stay in his room with him, things would be a little strange but maybe in some way it would be nice.  
OOO  
Steve helped Phil set up his makeshift living/bedroom on his computer desk opposite of Steve’s bed, Steve’s apartment was much like the rest of the tower but with a few personal touches like the painting easel in one corner of the living room and an old record player in the other. Phil was actually a little surprised the whole place wasn’t red, white and blue knowing how Tony likes to be overly extravagant. Well the bathroom made up in that department for the rest of the apartment; Phil thought, when he caught a glimpse of all the colors when Steve excused himself to take a shower.  
Phil was left on the bed to watch some TV while he waited, the remote was set right next to him and he had to step on the buttons to change the channels. Unsurprisingly they had cable.  
Phil wasn’t sure how long it was before Steve came back but luckily he was sitting down otherwise he would’ve fallen down cause oh god when he opened the bathroom door wearing nothing but a towel low around his waste; Phil wheezed in a breath and his eyes widened as he watched Steve lean over the sink and brush his teeth. Does he have any idea what he's doing to me right now? Phil loosened his tie and was grateful his small size likely disguised the blush spreading all the way to his ears. Steve spit then dried his mouth with a towel.  
“Sorry if it gets sticky in there, I have to let the steam out it gets too hot.” Steve joked innocently and Phil just shook his head dumbly.  
“Oh no, that’s fine.” He was breathing a little heavier now and knew without a doubt he needed to get his shit straight before Steve came out.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t even think to offer it, do you need to shower or anything? Maybe I could…” Steve paused stroking his perfect chin in thought as he stared at the bathroom counter. “I know I could fill a bowl for you, that’d work!” he beamed and Phil wasn’t sure anymore if he even had any idea how attractive he looked right now, half naked, skin pinked from the shower, blonde hair wet and waving just perfectly. Phil probably would have turned down the offer but the way Steve looked so pleased with himself he couldn’t find it in his heart to say no.  
“Sure, that sounds great.” Phil watched as Steve disappeared into the kitchen to get a bowl, he came back a few minutes later with a clear glass bowl and a washrag.  
“I figure this should be about your size…” Steve trailed off as he filled the bowl with hot water from the bathroom sink then set it on the counter putting the folded rag beside it. “You can use this like a towel probably, I tried to get one of the nicer ones that I don’t use in the kitchen…I have old spice if that’s alright?” Steve blushed when he said old spice and poured a little of the body wash into the bowl.  
“No that’s fine, I’ve used it before.” Phil said and smiled though it was true it had been at least twenty years since he had. Its not quite as attractive to wear old spice when you actually become old and spicy…  
“Good.” Steve smiled shyly and came over then bent down to pick Phil up; Phil fought back the need to fan himself being so close to Steve’s bare chest. God he felt hot from the shower still too. He carried him to the bathroom and sat him down on the counter.  
“Thanks.” Phil panted a little and hoped Steve hadn’t noticed.  
“You’re welcome, umm I’ll come back for you in...?”  
“I usually only take about twenty minutes.” Phil untied his tie, Steve blushed and bit his bottom lip unconsciously.  
“Alright I’ll come back then.” He stepped out of the room pulling the door mostly closed but just cracked a little. Phil let out a long strangled breath and rubbed his face in his hands, he didn’t know if he should thank Tony for putting him in Steve’s care or slap Tony for putting him in Steve’s care; Loki was definitely getting tased though.  
Phil took his time getting cleaned but kept in mind Steve would be back soon; he didn’t really want to be caught naked in this glass bowl when he comes back. He washed his hair quickly then made to get out of the bowl, luckily it wasn’t deep enough to be difficult. Steve knocked lightly on the door.  
“Almost done,” Phil called out but apparently Steve hadn’t heard him.  
“Oh s-sorry.” Steve turned his back immediately and Phil hurriedly wrapped the rag around his shoulders and body it still touched the ground where he was standing.  
“Its okay, I’m decent.” Steve hesitantly turned and the blush on his face was just adorable, he was now dressed in a white t-shirt that of course was too small for him and a pair of loose pajama pants. He scratched his cheek awkwardly and his eyes shifted unsure of where to look.  
“I guess I should have listened more carefully.”  
“Its okay, I know I’m difficult to hear. Loki could barely be heard when he was shrunk, I seem to be quite a bit smaller than even he was.” He glanced down to look at himself, Loki had been about five and a half inches tall when he was shrunk. Phil however came up to about four inches at most.  
“You seem fine from where I’m standing.” Steve cooed in a deep serious tone and Phil wasn’t quite sure what he should make of that. “I’ll give you a few minutes to get dressed.” He added lightly and retreated out of the door. Phil watched him go and tried to swallow the butterflies that were fluttering around in his belly.  
He dressed quickly and Steve came back to get him like he said he would, he poured out the bowl in the sink and set it aside for later and watched Phil gather up his suit which by the way was draped just perfectly over one arm; Phil blushed he was only wearing his boxers and white undershirt because he didn’t have anything else to sleep in. Steve picked him up and carried him to his small corner of the desk; Phil thanked him for the lift then laid his suit out so it wouldn’t be wrinkled tomorrow.  
Steve stood and watched for a moment and had to remind himself that Phil was still a person that needed privacy no matter how adorable he was to look at. Steve shut off the lights then retreated to his bed and laid down half watching the television and half watching Phil get ready for bed.  
“I’ll take care of getting you some more cloths tomorrow,” Steve declared randomly from where he was laying, Phil turned and it was too cute how many blankets a grown man needed to sleep under with only his nose and eyes peaking above the thick layers. Steve nudged deeper into the blankets and closed his eyes. “Good night.” He grumbled tiredly and Phil couldn’t help but look and smile as he sat on his tiny bed.  
“Goodnight, Steve.” He mumbled where mostly he could only hear before he turned and curled into his own bed. He heard the TV switch off moments later.  
OOO  
The next day when Phil woke up Steve was already gone, he wasn’t sure how he managed to get dressed and leave without waking him up. He wiped his eyes tiredly then stretched, he didn’t want to admit it but being left alone at his size gave him cause to worry a little. He hoped Steve would come back soon and he was beginning to understand how helpless Loki must’ve felt. As if he could read his mind Steve came back into the bedroom with a plastic bag hanging from one wrist.  
“Good morning, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long?” He sat down on his bed and took his jacket off. “I got you something.” Phil could’ve swore he saw a small blush, he dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed. “There’s this toy store down the street they had a lot of things to pick from, hopefully they will be comfortable to wear. The lady said they’re made of real fabric so they shouldn’t be too bad.” Steve rambled on with a shrug and began to open some of the packages.  
“That’s, very kind of you. You didn’t have to do that.” Phil a little choked at the growing affection he felt inside.  
“You couldn’t survive however long with one suit! I insist.” He said happily and got up to set some things down for him to pick through. There was another black suit, a set of pajamas, a sweat suit and he couldn’t believe it but apparently dolls wear undergarments these days.  
“Thank you…” Phil was serious and his heart swelled, he couldn’t explain what it was exactly but Steve taking such great care of him was touching him in ways he didn’t think it could. “Really.”  
“Its no problem, I figure we can get some breakfast and then go by the lab and see how Tony and Bruce are doing, by the way I called Director Fury for you. I told him we were going to take a few of your vacation days together, for some reason he actually seemed really happy about it.” Steve looked slightly puzzled; Phil only smiled and knew that Fury most likely thought that he and Steve had finally hooked up. “Oh I almost forgot..” Steve hesitated before he turned back to his bed and picked up something else. “I … well I saw it and thought of you.” he was abashed when he held out a tiny Captain America t-shirt, Phil smiled too widely and took it from him.  
“Thanks, I hope it wont make you uncomfortable if I wear it?” Phil asked and Steve shook his head.  
“Not at all.” He smiled and turned to make the bed and throw away the packages he had just opened, Phil got dressed in some jeans and his tiny Captain America T-shirt, he thought he’s taking his vacation days so why not? Steve came back and picked him up only taking a moment to look at his shirt and smile wide with a blush coloring his cheeks.  
“So, I was thinking we could have pancakes?”  
“Pancakes sound great.”  
OOO  
Now at the lab Phil was set on the counter as he looked at the computer monitor Tony was studying, he had already hacked into SHIELD database and found the blue prints to rebuild the gun, after that he would have the ability to add their prior formula in order to reverse the shrink ray. They were making progress. Bruce and Steve were on the other side of the lab taking a look at the Genetics side of science.  
“So, how was your first night in Cap’s room?” Tony teased eyeing the shirt he was wearing and Phil just gave him a blank look.  
“It was adequate, you were right he is able to hear me when its harder for others.” Phil stayed standing there with his arms crossed over his chest like he owned the room. Tony just shook his head in amusement.  
“Yes, exactly the reason I picked him. You know, Agent, the reason I threw you at Capsicle is so you could finally get over yourself and tell him how you feel.” Tony drawled sarcastically and Phil sighed, adjusting a tie out of habit though he wasn’t wearing one and shook his head.  
“It could never work, even if I wanted it too.” Phil said and looked down, he wasn’t very good at hiding how he felt.  
“Oh it could and you do.” Tony gestured at Steve who was standing there with his arms crossed his butt level to Coulson’s eyes which he kept trying to avert from looking at.  
“What makes you think so? There is no way St-Captain Rogers could ever feel anything for me,” Tony gave him his most annoyed face he could with a long sigh. “it’s the truth.”  
“I don’t see how you can’t tell.” Tony was obviously exasperated Steve glanced over his shoulder and smiled but turned back to whatever Bruce was lecturing him on at the moment.  
“I don’t see how you can,” Phil frowned and Tony was about to expound on his theories but Phil interrupted him with one hand on up in warning. “and that will be the end of this discussion.” Tony rolled his eyes with a mock solute.  
“Sir, yes sir!” Phil smirked up at him, hiding that he actually appreciated Tony’s concern; he really wasn’t surprised that Tony was trying to play the match maker, he had offered to fly him to Portland at any time to see his girlfriend but that ship has sailed and Phil knew it. At the time he much rather try his luck with his first love, Steve Rogers.  
OOO  
Clint walked back into his apartment finding Loki inside once more surely about to beg for his forgiveness again.  
“Loki, there is nothing you can say to make me forget what you did. You not only put Phil in jeopardy but yourself, if Tony and Bruce cant fix him he’ll have to tell Director Fury and you’ll be locked up again. Why can’t you understand that?” Clint waved his hands angrily and stomped passed the god into his bedroom as he began taking off his bow and satchel. Loki followed him not saying anything but enclosed the Archer in his arms from behind resting his chin on his shoulder, Clint sighed partly annoyed and partly relieved to feel his boyfriends warmth.  
“I didn’t think of that and I’m sorry.” He slyly kissed Clint softly on the neck and he finally turned around in his arms to face him.  
“You almost were taken from me, again. You didn’t even stop to think about that, we would be separated.” Clint’s brows were still furrowed angrily and Loki nodded brushing his fingers against his cheek.  
“I know.” He whispered softly and kissed him gently and warmly, Clint sighed against his mouth and his hard edges began to smooth out, Clint swiped his tongue along Loki’s lower lip and moved his fingers to the clasps of his clothes to undress him. Clint pulled back from the kiss and groaned annoyed.  
“You do realize this doesn’t mean I’m no longer mad at you. Correct?” Loki grinned with a nod and accepted the kiss Clint placed back on his lips.  
OOO  
Phil found himself once again in Steve’s room in his tiny bed, he stared up at the dark ceiling and thought about what Tony had said. Is there some way Steve liked him too? He had spent a little extra time staring over at him tonight as he was curled under his blankets with the TV silently on. Until he had rolled over and went to sleep, that was about two hours ago Phil ignored it and didn’t say anything. Stark would start on building the weapon tomorrow then it would only be a matter of hours before he could be brought back to his normal size, he was excited to get it over with but at the same time he was worried Steve would no longer want to spend time with him. Phil sighed and knew it would be selfish but maybe he could convince Tony to wait another day before fixing him, maybe if he just had a little more time…  
Phil was brought from his thoughts when a long troubled groan came from Steve’s side of the room; concerned, Phil immediately looked that way to see if he was alright, another one came louder this time. Steve threw the covers off in his sleep and was writhing and gritting his teeth, he was mumbling something but Phil couldn’t quite make it out. Suddenly Steve sat up with his eyes wide open and breathing hard, Phil would have taken that opportunity to take in the sight of his massive chest rising and falling in deep breaths had Steve’s face not been so pale and clammy from obviously a terrible nightmare. Catching his breath he got out of bed and went to the nearest window and opened it resting his hands on the seal he let the cool air rush in, Phil watched curiously as Steve’s head dropped down out of sight under his broad shoulders and he silently calmed himself down.  
Phil didn’t think he still had nightmares months after his awakening, he seemed fine the other nights and maybe tonight had just been a fluke. Either way Phil wished he could enwrap the young man in his arms to comfort him, after a few moments Steve’s back straightened and he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and fixed his shirt. Steve turned towards Phil who was now sitting up in bed watching him with gentle eyes. Steve plopped down in the seat to the desk and let out a long sigh.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Steve rested his elbows on the desk and held his face in his hands. Phil got up and walked to the edge and pat him on the arm gently.  
“I was already up, are you okay?” Phil asked softly and Steve let out another soft sigh before he moved his hands and very gently settled them behind Phil’s back.  
“I’m ok. It’ll pass.” he seemed ashamed of his outburst but Phil didn’t care, he just wanted to be there for him. Phil leant back into the large warm palms and pat him again this time on his hand, Steve gave him a sad little smile.  
“I would offer you a hug but…” Phil gestured to himself and before he knew it Steve was picking him up and nosing him in the chest with his eyes closed, Phil’s breath caught but he wrapped his tiny arms around Steve’s cheeks and brushed away some of his bangs with one hand, Steve held him there for a while and Phil could feel his warm breath coming from his nose against his stomach. Eventually Steve pulled back and was blushing crimson.  
“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have..” He stuttered cutely but Phil just smiled.  
“I didn’t mind.” he cooed back and Steve smiled timidly and this time held him against his upper chest instead. Phil nudged into his warmth and his heart swelled with affection for the super soldier, eventually Steve pulled back again and slowly lowered Phil to stand on the desk again. Phil smiled up at him and he sighed loudly as he moved his hands away. Phil was blushing red as Steve stood up and pushed the chair back up to the desk again.  
“Good night, Steve.” Phil said softly and Steve smiled.  
“Good night.” Steve settled back into his bed with his back facing Phil. Phil sighed and turned to get back in his own bed but kept staring at Steve until he dosed off to sleep.  
OOO  
The next morning they both pretended like nothing unusual happened and Steve went to take a shower leaving Phil to watch TV again, Phil was flipping through the channels when he heard a knock on the door in the living room. He got up and walked to the end of the bed so he could look through the opened doorway, he knew no one would hear him if he called out to them anyway. Tony came in anyways like he always did and called for Steve.  
“He’s in the shower, I’m in here!” Phil called him with both hands funneling his mouth, he watched Tony shrug and walk around the living room picking up a picture of the avengers on the table and laughed at it setting it back down.  
“Cap, Phil. Are you in here?” Tony shouted again and Phil sighed annoyed because Tony couldn’t hear him even though he was shouting, eventually Tony made his way into the bedroom and Phil called him again, finally Tony heard him and leant against the door frame.  
“Steve is in the shower.” Phil said finally where he could be heard.  
“And you’re in his bed already huh?” Tony teased with a wink and Phil rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Got some good news for you, I got the gun rebuilt now Bruce is just getting the formula put together, you should be tasing people again by sun down.” Tony grinned in accomplishment and Phil just frowned and looked down, glancing at the bathroom door. “Oh thanks, I‘m so grateful you stayed up all night to figure this thing out, Mr. Stark! You’re just the best!” Tony teased sarcastically at the way Phil didn’t seem excited at all.  
“Tony..” Phil addressed him seriously and wrung his hands together, it was unusual that he would ever call him Tony and not Mr. Stark. “I really do appreciate your hard work and dedication but is there anyway you could give me just one more day?” Phil pleaded and Tony just sighed with an eye roll.  
“If this is about, Spangles. Just tell him how you feel, you shouldn’t have to stay three inches tall to-”  
“four inches.”  
“Whatever, just to get his attention.” Tony finished in frustration, he was just as tired as everyone with Phil beating around the bush with Steve, he knew Cap liked the agent so did everyone else, Phil was the one that didn‘t.  
“I will tell him I promise, just give me another day. I’m asking you as a friend. Don’t tell him the gun is ready.” Tony sighed in defeat and looked up before he nodded.  
“Alright… but if you don’t tell him by then I will.” Phil was already smiling and nodding since he got Tony to agree to giving him a little more time.  
“I will, thank you.” Tony just waved it off and turned to leave.  
“I’ll tell Bruce to take a break.” he called back as he left out of the living room, Phil sighed and sat back down on the bed. He only had twenty-four hours to tell Steve how he felt, he just needed a little more time to get under his skin first. Steve emerged from the bathroom with a towel on.  
“Who was that? I heard talking.” He went to his dresser to get some cloths out for the day.  
“it was Tony, he said they’re making good time. The gun should be ready by tomorrow night.” he already felt bad for the fib but he swallowed the feeling, it would be better for them in the end.  
“Oh, that soon huh? Well that’s good news I guess.” Steve looked like he was a little disappointed even though he was saying nice things; Phil wondered why?  
OOO  
Steve had a little work to get done so Phil assured him he would be okay staying in his apartment by himself; Steve gave him a few snacks and left him to watch Super Nanny, he wouldn’t be gone more than a few hours anyway.  
By the time Steve came back Phil had moved into the window seal so he could look outside, he had been inside for the last few days and just needed some air; he was glad that Steve had left the window open earlier and that the corner of the bed had been just underneath the window so he could climb up into it.  
Phil sighed and rested against the side watching as the sun began to set, he heard the front door open and close and footsteps come towards him. Phil glanced over his shoulder as Steve came into the room shrugging his leather jacket off as he went and laying it over the chair on the far wall. Suddenly panic crossed his face when he noticed the bed was empty.  
“Coulson?” he called out and dropped on his knees to look under the bed, Phil called out to him but it would seem that the super soldier didn’t hear him over the panic. “Phil!” he called this time a little more urgently then sat up and looked on the bed again moving some of the snacks he had left him.  
He turned to the desk and looked there for him but found nothing, he turned and went to the living room calling his name again Phil tried to get his attention as Steve looked in the other room for quite some time. He could hear furniture being moved around and looked under, when Steve came back he urgently scanned the room again before he turned and backed to the wall that the window was on he slowly slid down it almost getting Phil with his back. He buried his face in his hands.  
“Phil where could you be?” he said quietly in his hands and Phil had to reach out calling his name again and tapping him on his shoulder, Steve snapped his head around and Phil was surprised to see his eyes were a little moist. Steve snatched him out of the window seal and held him close to his face.  
“What were you doing in there? You scared the hell out of me, I thought…” Steve stopped there biting his bottom lip and Phil frowned.  
“I didn’t mean to make you angry, I just wanted a little air.” Phil said quickly and Steve frowned at him. “I’m sorry.” Steve sighed and his shoulders fell a little, he rested his hands on his bent knees.  
“I just thought something had happened to you..” Phil smiled abashed and was glad he had seen Steve panic so much even though he did feel a little guilty about scaring him.  
“I didn’t mean to make you worry.” he said and looked down, Steve frowned and looked at Phil for a few moments before he said anything again.  
“Why did you tell me the gun wasn’t ready?” he asked out of the blue and Phil looked shocked, he was a little angry that Tony had told on him but he was overall sorry that he had lied about it.  
“I-I’m sorry, I just… I don’t know.” Phil looked down ashamed, Steve looked really disappointed.  
“I really hate being lied to.” Steve said surprisingly a little harsh and Phil’s heart ached to hear him say it like that.  
“okay, I- just let me explain.” Phil stuttered and held his hands up in surrender and Steve nodded.  
“Alright, explain.”  
“I just, I like spending time with you and I didn’t want it to end that soon. I know it was selfish of me but I know you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore once you didn‘t have to be.” Phil looked down sadly and Steve’s brows furrowed as he pulled him closing, cupping the tiny agent in his hands. Phil sat down Indian style and stared at his shoes.  
“Phil why would you think I don’t want to spend time with you?” Steve asked softly and Phil slowly turned to look up at him, he was smiling softly and his eyes looked much gentler now.  
“I-because, you don’t want to. Do you?” Phil asked looking up expectantly.  
“I was looking forward to it, I mean while you’re normal. We could get coffee or go to the movies..” Steve blushed a little and Phil’s heart was pounding in his chest. “I thought maybe if we got to know each other better we could… I dunno.” Steve’s eyes fluttered he blushed deeper and bit his bottom lip, Phil smiled and glanced down nervously then back up; wringing his tiny hands together.  
“I-I like you Steve, a lot. M-more than friends.. I was afraid to tell you.. I thought if I just had a little more time...” Phil was looking down again when Steve brought him a little closer.  
“You don’t need time, Phil.” he cooed softly and Phil was smiling up at him. “I-I like you too.”  
OOO  
It was easy to tell that Tony was really frustrated with being jerked around by two unsure Lovebirds when Steve came to the lab carrying Phil and asked him if the gun was ready yet. With an eye roll Tony instructed Steve to set him down in the testing range where they had been testing out the gun a few hours earlier it worked just like the original and Phil was really grateful that he worked with such great genius’s; Steve gave him one last assuring smile before he turned and walked away. Clint and Loki being informed of the situation came along too to watch and pray everything went alright.  
“Alright agent, get ready.” Tony said and aimed the gun, Steve had his arm over his chest the other he was biting the nails nervously. The worst thing that could happen is he would be harmed somehow in the transformation. Bruce counted down and Tony fired the weapon, the blue laser like lights flashed and died down; moments later Phil was standing there full height with his hands over his face. Tony set down the gun and watched Phil lower his hands blinking.  
“Agent Coulson, are you feeling okay? Anything feel strange?” Bruce asked as he walked up to him checking his eyes and pulse, Phil just smiled still a little dazed but shook his head.  
“The beam was really bright but I feel okay.” he assured the Doctor as he pulled away inspecting just a moment longer. Tony approached him and clapped him on the shoulder.  
“Good to have ya back, Phil.” Tony said with a smile obviously he was even a little worried the gun wouldn’t work and relieved it had. Steve was the next person to approach him and he was smiling he only hesitated a moment before he brought him into a tight hug cupping his head in his large palm; Phil smiled against his chest and was grinning like a possum when he pulled away. Clint and Loki approached him next and Clint pat him on the shoulder as a silent thanks for not telling on his boyfriend, Loki came after him and was smiling also relieved. He reached out to pat Phil on the shoulder but he whipped out his taser and got him right in the chest. Loki twitched and fell over; they all looked a little surprised except Tony whom was laughing too hard. Phil blew on the tip of the taser like a gun in an old western movie then put it back in its holster.  
“Now we’re even.” he said to Loki whom was already coming out of his tased state, he was a god after all. Clint chuckled but stopped when his boyfriend glared up at him. “If you will all excuse me, thank you for the help Mr. Stark.” Phil said and shook his hand before leaving the room, he acted like it was every other weekend he had been shrunk and unshrunk. Steve took a deep breath and followed after him, Tony knowing stopped the others when they tried to follow too.  
Steve stepped outside of the door and looked both ways going to the left he rounded the next corner and found Phil leaning up against the wall with his hands in his pockets coolly. Steve stepped too close to him and set a hand on the wall behind him at either side, Phil gave him a crooked smile and looked up into his eyes. Hesitating Steve pressed forward and kissed the agent softly, his body slowly pressed up against him and one hand moved up to tilt the agents chin up with his knuckles. Phil sighed into the kiss and rested his hands against Steve’s chest, Steve pulled back.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that.” he said softly and Phil smiled against his lips kissing him again this time a little more firmly.  
“So, how ‘bout we see that movie?” he murmured softly and Steve grinned pulling back.  
“I’m free if you are?” Steve flirted and buried his hands in his pockets.  
“I do have a few vacation days left.” He smiled sideways at the soldier and pushed off the wall to make his way out.  
“Yeah, I’d hate to make myself into a liar.” Steve referred to what he told Fury about them spending a few days together.  
“So would I.” Phil blushed and Steve followed him, he hesitated reached out taking the agents hand in his with a gentle squeeze.  
-The End.


End file.
